Feelings
by bliiss14
Summary: He’s never felt this way, he’s never felt anything. But this girl, this woman. She makes him feel. She drives him insane, yet she is everything that he’s aching for. Tonights the night he finaly tells her. a short saixsaku story
1. Chapter 1

This is my second fanfic. So please review! Im not sure if i should continue or not.

Disclamer: Do not own naruto, props to Masashi Kishimoto. Im just a fan

---------------------------

He's never felt this way, he's never felt anything. But this girl, this woman. She makes him feel. She drives him insane, yet she is everything that he's aching for. She's the only he can't stop thinking about, he can't sleep, he can't eat, he can't think. She's that face that he draws every night. That face, the porcelain skin, pink hair, perfect features and those eyes. The eyes he would look into forever if he ever could. Those jade eyes that you could get lost in. They sparkle more then anything he has ever seen. She was not like any other. She was not someone who you could forget. She was perfect in his eyes. That's why he was there, at her house, at front door soaking wet from the rain in the middle of the night. He couldn't sleep again, he was to busy thinking about this woman and her perfect body. He'd been standing outside her house for some time now. He needed her to feel complete. He has to have her, no matter what.

He finally got the courage to knock on her door. He knew she wouldn't have heard it, dew to the rain pouring down. No answer. He decided he couldn't leave until he told her. Until he told her how he felt, and how no one in his entire life had ever made him feel. He went around the side of the house; her window was on the top storey of the house. He looked around, and found a small pebble on the ground. He picked it up and threw it at her window. It made a noise, but still no answer. He looked around for another pebble, a bigger one. His clothes were now completely drenched, his hair soaking wet. He found a bigger pebble and threw it a bit harder.

BANG.

She was sure to hear that. He looked up at her window anxiously. He saw the curtains move and there it was. Her angelic face in the window.

She looked around and saw him there, standing in the storm. She pointed towards the front door and disappeared.

He ran back around to the front of the house to her door. He didn't have to wait long before it opened. There she was. In a long silk green robe, her hair tied in a bun with pieces of hair around her face. His breath was taken away from here. He noticed the worried look on her face.

She observed him. He was soaking wet from head to toe. She couldn't let him stay out there, he would catch a cold. She motioned for him to come inside. He took his muddy shoes off and entered her house.

"Is everything okay Sai?" She asked sweetly, making her way over to the bathroom.

"I need to tell you something Sakura." He replied. He was going to be honest. He was going to tell her straight up. There was no use in trying to stall. He was there, she was there, he needed to let her know. Sakura came out of the bathroom with a couple of towels and handed them to him.

"Go on," She nodded, letting him know she was listening. Whatever it was, it must be serious for him to show up at his house at midnight in the pouring rain. He waited for a minute. He composed himself. This was his big moment, this was it. He was finally going to tell her his feelings.

"Sakura, you're amazing. Your and amazing woman. I want you to know, you make me feel. I can't think straight, you're always on my mind. I can't sleep because im to busy thinking about how beautiful you are. I can't focus on missions because I'm to worried about you. I never want any harm to come your way. I want to protect you with everything I've got. I want you to always be smiling; your smile is so warm Sakura. You make me feel. I've never felt before, but I never want to stop. I realise, that I'm in love with you Sakura, I love you with every ounce of my being," He said, he moved closer towards her, he reached out and held her hand, caressing it. He looked her straight in the sparkling eyes. She had watery eyes, and no expression. She was still processing what had just happened.

"Sakura, I know you could never think or feel about me the way I do about you. I just needed you to know." He said as he brought her hand up to his face and kissed it. He let go and walked away slowly. He didn't know what else to do. Before he took another step her had touched his and slowly turned him around so there were face to face. They were so close, he could feel her breathing.

"You're wrong Sai."

-----------------------------------------------

Excuse any grammer or spelling mistakes!

review!

xxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took me so long to update! But this chapters specially forFourteenth Guardian. It's a flashback about abit of what happend in there past. There abit older now, like 19/20. Hope you all like this chapter!

thanks to; Goddess Pysche, LoveGaara, Christin, FakeCompassion for reviewing!

Disclamer:Dont own Naruto!

_Flashback, normal _

_'thoughts'_

**_inner_**

_----------------------------------------------------------_

_Sai was sitting near a river, just sketching it. It was so peaceful there, unlike the chaos that seemed to happen in the village. Sai needed to relax, and this was the perfect place. He was sitting near the banks of the river, he had all his drawing tools on the floor next to him. The river was clear, blue and calm. Even the wind seemed to have a gentle breeze today. _

"_Sai?"_

_Sai turned his head to see his pink haired team mate standing behind him,_

"_Sakura what are you doing here" Sai asked as he put down his pencil. He just looked up at the kunochi. She was dressed simply in a tight pink tank top, with white cargo short shorts. He had to admit, she had grown on him. Over the years, they had put there differences behind them, and had gotten close. _

"_This is the river I told you about, you know, the one I got to when I need to get away?" Sakura told Sai as she took a seat next to him. _

"_Oh yeah, I remember now," The pink haired beauty had told him about this spot before one time when they were at Ichiaku's ramen place. It was just another casual dinner for them that night. Sakura had grown into a woman now, and Sai had noticed that she wasn't the lean, slender Sakura anymore. She had womanly curves in all the right places, and had gone from A's to C's if you know what I mean. She was a treat to the eye, but she was also intelligent and fun (And that's not very common in women. She looked over at his sketch book and saw the half drawn river._

"_Sai, you really are an amazing artist" Sakura said simply. She had never seen anything like Sai's drawings. They were so, life like. He had amazing talent. Sai just replied with his smile. _

'_I wish, just once, he would smile sincerely.' _

"_One day will you teach me to draw?" Sakura asked politely. Sai picked up his pencil again and continued to sketch._

"_Of corse Sakura," Sai reached into the back of his sketch book and tore out a few pieces of clean paper and handed them to Sakura._

"_Let's start now"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

_After hours of drawing, Sakura had actually gotten better. But she still drew horribly. Sai couldn't help but laugh when she made an angry face at her murdered pictures of the river. It must have been around then when Sai realised what her smile did to him. What she did to him. She brought him joy beyond words, by just doing something as simply as smiling. He felt something in his heart whenever they were close, and it wouldn't go away. He remembered the first time he saw her cry. She came to his house with tears streaming down her face. Naruto had gone after Sasuke on his own. All that night he stayed up with her, comforting her, hugging her and just trying to cheer her up. In the end she fell asleep in his arms, crying in her sleep. He never, ever, wanted to see her like that again. Ever since that night, there relationship had changed. They just got closer every day that past since that night. _

"_You're getting better Sakura," Sai said, as he looked over at her drawing._

"_I think I'll need a few more lesson's though" Sakura said as she picked up her page and tilted her head to her side, as she tried to admire her work. It was almost sunset, and it was a far distance back to the village._

"_I think we should head back now," Sai said as he packed all he tools away in his backpack._

"_Can I keep mine?" Sakura asked as folded her drawings in half. Sai gave her a nod and she slipped them in her pocket._

"_I'll race ya!" Sakura said as she sped off back to the village. Sai just smiled, he would let her win, this time._

_----------------------------------_

"_Thanks for dinner Sai! You really didn't have to pay I bought money!" Sakura said as Sai walked her home._

"_You payed last time, it evens out" Sai said with a cheeky grin. He had actually paid the last couple of times they ate out, but he always insisted he did. He read in a book on human relationships that true gentlemen always pay. Sakura eyed him slowly, his cheeky grin made her worry a bit. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a 50 dollar note and took Sai's hand and put it in his palm. Sai felt that feeling again in his heart, that feeling that didn't go away when he was with her. _

"_THIS evens it out" Sakura said smiling to herself. Sai couldn't help but smile when he saw her face lit up. He saw her shiver a bit. Sai was actually wearing a black zip up hoddie today other than his small midriff top. He zipped it off and placed it on Sakura's shoulders._

"_Keep it" He told her. It's not like he wore it much anyway._

"_I'll give it back to you tomorrow." Sakura said stubbornly. She was so cute when she was stubborn. She zipped it up; it was warm inside from Sai. _

_They got to her front door; Sakura gave him a warm look and smiled._

"_Thanks Sai, I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast yeah?"_

"_Yep, you can pay this time" Sai smirked, Sakura just pouted and walked inside._

_-----------------------------_

_Sakura walked up to her room and sat down on her bed. The warm jumper still had Sai's scent on it. It smelled like paint, but she loved it. She curled up in the jumper and couldn't help but think about how she was falling for the emotionless ninja. This was just going to be another heartbreak, but yet she still couldn't help but feel excited for breakfast tomorrow. She took out her drawings, and looked at them. _

'_**It**__** just another excuse for you to spend time with him"**_

"_I know"_


	3. Chapter 3

Just so you know, my last chapter was set about a month before Sai came to Sakura's, it was just a flashback to show how they got to like each other. Hope this chapter is to everyone's liking! I've updated pretty quick so I'll thank reviews next chapter. Any ideas and construtive critisms is welcomed! Lemon or no lemon? I don't think I'll write one though.

I updated this chap abit

DISCLAMER: Don't own Naruto

---------------------------------------------

"_Your wrong Sai"_

Sakura smiled, it sent shivers down his spine. She had an incredible smile. He didn't understand, she couldn't, like him…could she?

"Sakura, I don't…" Before he could finish his sentence Sakura had placed a finger to his mouth, motioning for him not to talk. It was her turn to confess.

"Why do you think I spend every second I can with you? Why we eat almost every meal together? Why we see each other everyday no matter what? I can't stand not seeing you; I have to be with you. You're the only person I can trust with my life; I have complete blind faith in you… I can't see me without you Sai. I love _you_." She was looking him straight in the eye, she meant it. She loves him. He didn't know what to say or what to do. He was just in shock, this what not how he thought tonight would go. He thought he would leave her broken hearted. He just stood there, as all these new feelings and emotions ran threw him.

"Sai?" Sakura whispered, she started closing the small gap between them. She leaned in, closing her eyes and kissed him. Her lips took his. Sai just stood there, eyes open. He was in shock. Sakura was kissing him. He returned the kiss before she had a chance to change her mind. Sakura pulled away, taking a step back.

"Thankyou Sai, for everything you've done for me," Sakura's voice was sincere. She really ment everything she said.

"I would do anything for you Sakura," Sai looked at her; he would go to the ends of the Earth and back for this woman. Sakura smiled.

"Wait here," She said as she dashed up the stairs. She returned to him minutes later with something folded up in her hands. She gave it to Sai, he just looked at the piece of paper and looked back at Sakura.

"Open it" Sakura said nervously, she looked to the floor as Sai unfolded it. He smiled. A genuine smile. It was a drawing of Sakura and Sai at the river they were at only a month ago. They were sitting next to each other, Sai had his arm around Sakura and she was leaning on his shoulder. It wasn't the best drawing in the world, but in Sai's opinion, it was the best drawing he had ever seen.

"Do you like it?" Sakura asked, still staring at the floor. Sai took a few steps towards her and tilted her head up, so she was staring him in the eyes.

"I love it." He was looking into her sparkling eyes. It was amazing how he could get lost so easily those jade orbs. They were so captivating. Sakura noticed that he was still soaking wet.

"You should really get dry, you'll catch a cold" she pointed at the towels.

"You're worth catching a cold for Sakura" Sai stated. He just looked at her, that's when he noticed what she was wearing. His black hoddie. It was a bit big for her so it went half way down her thigh. How could he not have noticed before? She must have been cold, it was a bad storm outside. Her hair was a bit messy, but somehow that made her look even more beautiful then she already did. Sakura noticed him staring at her, it made her blush. She wasn't wearing much. She tried to pull the hoddie down, but was stopped by Sai's hand

"Leave it like that" He said playfully. Sakura just turned a deeper shade of pink. Sai looked down, there foreheads touching, he leaned in to kiss her but was interrpted by the storm outside.

'BOOM' Gold flashed outside the window, Sakura jumped into Sai's arms, there was thunder and lightning outside. It started to rain heavier; you could hear the rain hit the roof.

"Stay here tonight Sai, you'll defiantly catch a cold if you walk home" Sakura said simply, she started to walk upstairs.

"Are you sure Sakura?" Sai asked, this was defiantly not what he thought was going to happen.

"Positive" Sakura smiled as she reached the top of the stairs, Sai followed her up.

He still couldn't believe what was happening.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to!

Goddess Psyche, pierrotz, FakeCompassion

Fourteenth Guardian: I edited that chap a bit, the boom was supposed to represent the thunder and lightning. Hence Sai staying the night.

I think I might end the story here guys or if not this chapter, in a few chapters.

Please don't forget to review!

DISCALMER: DON'T OWN NARUTO

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sai reached the top of the stairs; Sakura was getting some extra blankets from a storage closet. He went over and carried the blankets for Sakura.

"Thankyou" Sakura replied sweetly as she smiled softly. She led him over to her room, Sai just followed her obediently. Sakura's room was very nice. She had white walls, and one pink feature wall. She had a double bed and she had cherry blossoms everywhere. He noticed a picture of Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi and Sai on her dressing table. Sakura had a whole notice board of pictures, but none where framed or as big as the 'new' team 7 picture. Sai smiled at how many goofy pictures there were of Sakura and himself. Sakura noticed and pointed at one picture in particular.

"Do you remember that picture?" She asked. In the picture the sun was shining, and they were in the training grounds. They were pulling funny faces at the camera. Kakashi was in the background, with a not-very-happy look on his face. Sai chuckled.

"That was when Kakashi was trying to teach us the importance of listening and focus."

"It's ironic isn't it hehe" Sakura smiled. That was a fun training lesson, even though they ended up getting a good ass kicking from Kakashi for not paying attention. She's always had these great memories with Sai, memories she'll never forget. She took the blankets from Sai and laid them out on her bed. She took another good look at him, he was still soaking wet. Sai noticed her looking at him with a mild look on her face.

"What's wrong Sakura?" He asked, he was concerned. Was she starting to regret asking him to sleep over? Did she realize that she had made a mistake in telling him how she felt?

"What are we going to do about your clothes?" Sai had to smile at this.

"Whatever you want" He replied with a cheekish grin. Sakura's facial expression changed from mild to pissed off.

"Nah uh Sai, if you think that's why I asked you to stay you can sleep on the couch." She said with a slightly angry tone. Sai decided to lay off the cheekiness for a bit, he didn't want to screw up his chance with her.

"_**Pfft it's not like you don't want to Sakura"**_ Inner teased.

Sakura ignored her inner, she looked threw her draws and pulled out some pink sweat pants and a white tank top.

"Umm, Sakura I don't think they would fit me" Sai said, was she seriously expecting him to dress up like a girl?

"That's good, because they were for me to wear" Sakura giggled. She motioned with her fingers for Sai to turn around; he did what he was told. After a couple if minutes Sakura told say that he could turn around. She threw him his hoddie.

"Do you want to wear that tonight?" Sakura asked Sai, he just nodded. He didn't motion for Sakura to turn around; he just stripped his top off and put the hoddie on. Sakura blushed at seeing his torso. It was dripping wet and was _so_ muscular. She blushed a bit at how much she stared at him.

"I don't have anything you can wear as pants though…"Sakura said as she trailed off into thought about what she should do. Sai just looked at her. The white tank top did wonders for her. It was tight around her figure, she was so beautiful to him.

"I know!" Sakura said quickly, she ran to her closet and pulled out these oversized pants.

"Last Halloween Ino slept over and we dressed up heaps," She handed the pants to Sai. Sai just looked at them; they were big enough to fit Choji. But he smiled at her; she was so happy that she had come up with the idea. She was already facing the opposite way giving him his privacy. He changed quickly. He handed his wet clothes to Sakura who put them in her bathroom. Sai had to hold the pants up to keep them from falling down. Sakura hoped into bed, Sai went on the opposite said and laid down. It wasn't long before the konuchi rolled over to his side and cuddle up to his shoulder.

"Goodnight beautiful" He whispered.

----------------------------------------

Sakura woke up to the sound of rain pouring outside, she felt someone else next to her, she was about to jump when the figure whispered:

"Good morning Cherry blossom"

Sai's clam voice made her calm down. She cuddled up more into him, and looked up. There he was, smiling at her. His arms were around her, holding her tight.

"Good morning" Sakura smiled at him. They laid there in a comfortable silence. The storm was stilling going on outside.

After while they had gotten out of bed. Sai put his normal clothes on while Sakura was downstairs making there breakfast. As Sai entered the kitchen he could smell hot bacon and eggs.

Sakura was to busy cooking to notice that Sai had snuck up behind he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, at first causing her to jump, but she relaxed when she felt Sai's breath on the back of her neck.

"You've gone to a lot of trouble Sakura, thankyou" Sai whispered into his ear. He wasn't just talking about the breakfast either, but Sakura didn't pick up on it.

"Well you need a good breakfast," Sai just smiled at her, she would be a good wife,

"_If only"_ Sai thought to himself.

During breakfast Sakura seemed uncomfortable. She wasn't eating much, and conversation was dead. Sai noticed this and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What bothering you beautiful?" He asked, Sakura seemed to shift uncomfortably.

"Sai, I know this is going to sound childish, but, will you be my boyfriend?" Sakura had to make it official. She had too much love for him not to. Sai smiled.

"I'd love to be your boyfriend Sakura" Sai said as he looked into her green eyes. Sakura's mood changed drastically from his words. She was now smiling, eating more and overall, happier.

-------------------

You know the drill guys :) review.

Thankyou to everyone who had favourited, alerted, or even just read it:)

xoxoxox


	5. Chapter 5

"_I'd love to be your boyfriend Sakura" Sai said as he looked into her green eyes. Sakura's mood changed drastically from his words. She was now smiling, eating more and overall, happier_

_------_

It was around lunch time, and this storm was not going to end anytime soon. In fact it had gotten worse, if that was possible. Sai and Sakura were huddled under her blankets. Sakura was asleep in Sai's arms. He was just watching over her. She would never admit it, but she was petrified by the storm raging on outside. Every time lightning or thunder would erupt, Sakura would jump and look to Sai for comfort. She was so peaceful when she was sleeping. He had watched her take every breath for the last hour. He watched as her chest rose up and down, he watched as she would wince or scrunch up her face when the storm got bad and he would watch her angelic face as it got more beautiful by the second. Sai smiled, he had finally done it. He finally told the girl of he's dreams that he was madly in love with her. It's harder said then done, especially for the boy who knew no emotions. He could hear the storm getting worse, he looked down at Sakura to see if she was alright. She fidgeted slightly.

"CRASHHH!"

Sakura jumped awake from her sleep. A tree near by had just been struck down.

"It's okay," Sai said trying to calm her down, she was clearly startled. Her expression was a mix a pure fear and confusion.

"What happened?" Sakura asked as she jumped to the window to look for some explanation to the noise. She saw in the far distance that it was just a tree and relaxed for a moment, before another loud bang happened, making the sky flash yellow. Sakura jumped and squealed slightly. She ran back to her bed and practically dove into her covers. Sai couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?!" Sakura said, her brows were furrowed, and she was pouting.

"You're scared of lightning." Sai simply stated, but still had a smile on his face. Sakura just glared at him from under the blankets. Sai slowly crept down to were Sakura was. He held her hand and looked her in the eyes.

"There's nothing to be scared of Sakura, I'm here." He said, he was caressing her hand with his thumb. Sakura just looked at him; the angry, scared expression that the storm had caused was gone and replaced with a small but real smile.

"You promise?" Sakura asked with softness in her voice. Sai looked at her, and crossed his heart with his finger.

"Anything and always for you" Sai replied. Sai didn't know how or what she did to him, but whatever it was he could not get enough of her. Something about her just kept drawing him to her. He was deep in thought about Sakura that he barley noticed her home phone ringing. It caused Sakura to jump, then run towards the kitchen wear the phone was. Sai already missed her. He missed her warmth, even though she hadn't been gone a minute, he wanted her back with him. He wanted her back like crazy. He left her room and made his way downstairs were Sakura. She was on the phone talking.

"Yep, I'm fine! When's this storm going to clear up?" Sakura spoke into the phone. Sai took a seat in the kitchen and watched her. After a few moments Sakura blushed red, making Sai wonder who was on the phone.

"Well… he's actually here." Sakura stumbled out. She didn't wait long to reply to the person on the other end.

"No we're both fine, he came over during the storm," Sakura was explaining. She turned her head back and mouthed _It's Tsunade_. Sai smiled, he was glad to hear it wasn't Naruto, or Lee. Sakura blushed even harder.

"Yes I told him." She practically whispered into the phone. She had told Tsunade about her feelings towards him awhile ago. Tsunade was like a mother to Sakura, she told her everything.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" Sakura yelled into the phone, she was now glowing red. Sai couldn't even imagine what Tsunade had said.

"Okay, thanks. Bye" Sakura said as she hung the phone up and sighed. She looked up and saw the puzzled look on Sai's face.

"The storms going to be over by tomorrow morning." Sakura said as she went to take a seat next to Sai, but Sai grabbed her waist and placed her in his laps. If Sakura could have turned even redder then she already was, she would have. Sakura looked at him, not a death glare, but not a nice on either.

"Why are you blushing so much?" He whispered in her ear.

"I'm not blushing!" Sakura exclaimed. Sai just looked at her for a few minutes with an "oh really?" look on his face. He started Sakura down until she admitted.

"It's just something Tsunade said, its nothing though." She said quickly. Sai smiled.

"You've been smiling a lot lately Sai, and there not fake ones anymore" Sakura said, matching Sai's smile with her own.

"It's because I finally have you" He whispered in her ear. It made the Sakura get chills down her spine. He's voice was full or hope and lust. Sakura turned her head to look at him, but Sai took his chance and kissed her lips, hard.

He deepens the kiss as he's tongue begged for an entrance. Sakura didn't let him, instead she pushed him back.

"SAI!" Sakura said, she looked at him. She observed his face. He had a small smirk. He looked at her and whispered

"Please?" He was staring into her bright green eyes. He's voice was smooth, lustful and playful. How was she supposed to resist that?

-------------------------------------------

The two spent most of the day enjoying each others company, or rather making out. They ate dinner, showered (Not together, to Sai's dismay) and talked, laughed and reminisced. Sai had drawn Sakura a few pictures of them together. They were amazing. It looked so real to Sakura. She couldn't help but realize how lucky she was to finally have that special person. He was the person that loved her back, the person who she could never get sick of, the person who could make her smile. He was everything she had ever wanted. Sakura was so happy. Truly happy. She had feelings for him for quiet some time. She never thought that she would actually act on them though. She was glad she did, because if she didn't, she wouldn't be laying in his arms right now. It was morning. The storm had cleared up, and Sai would have to go back to his house soon. She was sad; she would miss him not being around her. He was still sleeping. She tried to get up, without waking him. She failed. His strong arms pulling her back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sai said quietly in her ear. He had realized that it made her knees weak when he did that.

"I was going to make you breakfast." Sakura replied turning on her side to look at him. He smiled at her.

"No need Sakura," Sai said as he looked out the window. It was sunny. He saw Sakura's face drop as he got out of bed. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Did you think I was just going to leave and not see you again?" Sai smirked. Sakura looked up at him, she didn't have an expression on her face.

"I meant that there was no need for you to make me anything because I was going to take you out for breakfast" Sakura's face lit up.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I just left? You know I love you Sakura" Sai said as he stared deep into her eyes.

"I love you Sai."

---------

Think I might end it here guys. Unless anyone is unhappy with how it ended?

REVIEW!

I might get inspired to continue.

THANKS TO:

Retaeh

FakeCompassion

JenKonoha

LoveGaara

Christin

Fourteenth Guardian

pierrotz

Goddess Psyche

For reviewing. YOUR LEGENDS!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox


End file.
